


For Reasons Unknown

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Reasons Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For Reasons Unknown  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He makes her feel alive.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word crypt on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Buffy leaned against the side of the crypt and waited for him to arrive. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this. As a matter of fact there was a list a mile long with all the reasons why this wasn’t a good idea. But for some reason she couldn’t quite understand in his arms was the only place she could find peace. And she needed that feeling. Even if it was only for a little while.

The smell of smoke wafted through the air. Spike was there and in a few moments she would finally be able to breathe again.


End file.
